The Montreal Protocol for the protection of the ozone layer, signed in October 1987, mandated the phase out of the use of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs). Materials more “friendly” to the ozone layer, such as hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) eg HFC-134a replaced chlorofluorocarbons. The latter compounds have proven to be green house gases, causing global warming and were regulated by the Kyoto Protocol on Climate Change, signed in 1998. With the continued concern over global climate change there is an increasing need to develop technologies to replace those with high ozone depletion potential (ODP) and high global warming potential (GWP). Though hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), being non-ozone depleting compounds, have been identified as alternative solvents/cleaners agents and heat transfer fluids to chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs), they still tend to have significant GWP.